Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack's New Pal
by Your Greasy Grandma
Summary: Modern day girl Persephone wakes up on Jack Sparrow's boat before the beginning of the first movie and has no idea how she got there. Can she survive being trapped in the past and surrounded by pirates? Read and find out! Read and Review! No flame plz


A/N: My first fanfic! I hope you like it! Reviews are love but no flames plz! And I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

* * *

Persephone Eudora Marchbanks slowly sat up and opened her shimmering heterochromic blue and purple eyes which were like pools of the sky at twilight. (A/N: I love that series! Team Jacob FTW!) Persephone looked around, tossing her mane of long, wavy crimson streaked raven hair carelessly over her shoulder as she took in her surroundings. All she could see was endless ocean stetching out to the horizon, sea and sky almost (but not quite) mirroring her azure left eye, except for a verdant emerald smudge off in the distance. _Where am I?_ she wandered, as she looked down and realized she was sitting in a small wooden dinghy. _However did I get here? Why can't I remember?_

A sudden clearing of a throat caught Persephone's attention and she gracefully turned around to find a strangely dressed man staring at her crazily. He was wearing dark pants, dark leather boots with floppy edges around the calf, a heavy belt with a saber and pistol strapped to it, a somewhat billowy white shirt with a black vest over it, and a scarlet bandana with a scuffed-up leather three-corner hat over his long chocolate dreadlocks, which jangled with all the beads and such hanging from them. Before she could get a good look at his face, she had to turn away, as the overpowering reek of really ancient sweat and extremely filthy laundry overpowered her causing her eyes to burn and her nose to wish it was dead. "Oh God! Haven't you ever heard of a BATH!" Persephone cried, her blue and purple eyes watering until they resembled slightly rippled ponds.

"Why, no I haven't," the smelly man replied, his voice positively dripping with disdain. "That'd be one of those new, fashionable things from London, right?"

"Wait, what?" Persephone stopped in midrant and despite her nose's protests, leaned forward to get a closer look at the stranger. Now that she thought about it, his clothes were REALLY unusual. "Why are you dressed like a pirate?"

"That'd be because I AM a pirate, love," he told her, raising his arms in a "Yes, take in all my glory" gesture.

Persephone immediately wished he hadn't done that, as the reek had become even more powerful than before but she valiantly managed to fight down the urge to vomit as it wouldn't be ladylike to do so. "You're joking, right? If you're a pirate, then where's your ship, and why do you stink like you've been dead a while?"

The stranger gave her a long penetrating look that seemed to pierce her very soul and sent shivers up her spine, but then smoothed his face into a more cheerful expression and said "I'm in the market, as it were." He then completely ignored her second question, and said "Now, I've answered your question, madam, now please, enlighten me: who are you, and why are you without apparel? Not that I mind, at all."

Persephone looked down and suddenly realized that she was, indeed, as naked as the day she was born. The bright sun overhead beat down on her ivory white skin, making it almost glow in the light, and she quickly crossed her delicate arms over her chest in a rather poor attempt to hide her rather large breasts. She looked back up again, and caught the stranger giving her a lascivious grin, and shouted "DON'T STARE AT ME YOU PERVERT!" at the top of her lungs.

"You don't have to shout, mate!" the stranger replied, covering his ears with his hands. "Besides, I was only admiring the goods, since you insisted on showing them."

"I did not insist on showing them to you!" she hissed, her sapphire and amethyst eyes blazing with fury. "You must have stolen them, so give them back right now!"

The man looked around the boat without bothering to get up then turned back to Persephone and replied. "No lady's garments here, love. You'll just have to make the best of it until we get to Port Royal, savvy?"

"You mean I have to sit out her on this boat…naked…with you!"

The man nodded, and Persephone started crying, crystalline tears slipping gently down her cheeks. "It could always be worse, you know." he told her, his voice oozing amusement.

"I don't see how!" she snapped, her full lips twisted into a rather attractive snarl as she glowered at the stranger who didn't bother hiding his smug smile. (lol! Alliterations!)

"You could be naked on a whole ship full of pirates."

"What is it with you and pirates?" Persephone demanded, pointing a long, slender finger at the man. "Just who the hell do you think you're supposed to be? This is the 21st century! There aren't anymore pirates!"

The stranger's smile suddenly faded, as if she had turned off a switch or something. "First…" he slowly began, now looking at Persephone as if she was crazy. "This is the 18th century, and second, there are plenty of pirates around because I owe most of them money, and third, if there were no more pirates that would mean I'm a figment of YOUR imagination…which apparently has excellent taste in men by the way, and FINALLY, as for who I am…" he paused here for dramatic effect. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Persephone stared blankly at the man now known as "Captain" Jack Sparrow for a long moment, until he almost feared that she had died of shock. Finally she opened her mouth and said "Jack who?"


End file.
